Super Duper Dangan Ronpa 3
by danch0uu
Summary: Kasai Nozomi, AKA the SHSL Klutz, is attending Hope's Peak Academy, which is said to guaranteed a successful like. Some call it 'The School of Hope'. But will that hope last long for her? ***DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dangan Ronpa, it belongs to Spike. I do own all of the OCs though.
1. Introduce Yourself Little Girl!

**WARNING: Spoilers for Dangan Ronpa and Super Dangan Ronpa 2**

**This story takes place after DR and SDR2. I wrote everyone's name the Japanese way so their last name is said before their first name. I originally posted this story on Wattpad but though I should put it here too, enjoy~**

"Where am I?" I barely heard myself as I looked around. I rubbed my eyes and stretched a little. "That was a good nap. But why was I napping? Come on Nozomi, think. What was the last thing you remember?"  
_So this is Hope's Peak Academy? It's so big! It's almost twice the size of my big sis' office building. I still can't believe I got it! Okay, focus Nozomi, make sure when you get in not to trip._  
Right, I was walking through the gates of Hope's Peak Academy. And then...I collapsed. Huh, I wonder what happened. Well where am I anyways? It looks like I'm in a bedroom, but why are there big metal covers on the walls? Are they covering windows or something?  
What's this? I picked up a note: **Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy! There will be a Welcome Ceremony at the Gym 8:00. **I looked at the clock: 7:50. Good I still have time.I got up from the bed and opened the door. The hallway's empty, I guess everyone's already there. I walked endlessly down multiple hallways until I finally found the Gym. I gently pushed the door open.

I opened the doors to see 15 other people already in the gym.  
"Oh, another one!"  
"So we're all here...I guess?"  
"Can someone explain why we're here?"  
"How about we start with who we are?"  
"I'm Hisame Kei. Super Duper High School Level Musician," a boy with red hair said with a bored expression.  
"I'm Murasaki Aya! Super Duper High School Level Fashion Designer!" a girl with pink hair said.  
"Ishino Tamaki. Actress," a black hair girl said.  
"I'm Suzuki Amaya! And I'm a cheerleader!" a girl with red hair squealed.  
"Asami Akito, and I'm a Goth," a black hair boy said quietly.  
"I'm an archer, the names Mori Yumiko," a girl with blue hair said.  
"I'm Kirika Rin," a boy with blonde hair said, " and I'm the Super Duper High School Level Model."  
"Yamamoto Haru and I love gardening!" a boy with brown hair said.  
"I'm Kyomu Akira," a boy with pink hair sighed, "and I'm good at math."  
"I'm Ichijou Hiro, the Super Duper High School Level Artist!" a boy with green hair said.  
"I'm Tori Sora...AND I'M INSANE!" a girl with magenta hair with rainbow highlights said giggly.  
"Kirigiri Kyouko. Super Duper High School Level Detective..." a girl with purple hair said.  
"I'm Togami Byakuya, heir to the Togami family," a blonde boy said.  
"I'm Naegi Makoto. The Super Duper High School Level Luck," a boy with brown hair said.  
"I'm Suzumi Hikari...And I'm the...?" a girl with black hair said.  
"What about you?" Kirigiri asked me while everyone stared at me.  
"Ummm, well...I'm Kasai Nozomi. And I'm the Super Duper High Scool Level...Klutz," I said meekly.  
"How would a klutz get into Hope's Peak Academy?" Togami asked.  
"Well, I missed a lot of school because of injuries I got from my clumsiness. I was still at the top of my school, so I guess Hope's Peak Academy was impressed with me and wanted me to come..." I sheepishly smiled.  
"Well now that that's done, can somebody please tell me why we're all just standing here?" Hisame asked rudely.  
"The memo said that there would be a welcoming ceremony in the gym at eight. It's only 7:59," Togami said while pushing his glasses up his nose.  
"Who the hell cares about one friggin' minute!?" Ishino screamed.  
"Well, at least we know who the rude people are," Suzuki stuck her tongue at them.  
"Ah, I'm sorry! Does that personality not work for you Suzuki-tan? How about this one?" Ishino asked happily.  
"W-What's with her?" Asami slowly backed away from her.  
"Like I said, I'm an actress!" she smiled innocently and poked her cheeks.  
"Upupupu~ Looks like everyone's getting antsy from waiting for so long, upupupu~"  
"Who said that?"  
"It was I!" a doll fell from the ceiling.  
"Huh!? A doll?!" Suzuki fell back from shock.

"It's soooo cute!" Murasaki sqeauled.  
"I'M MONOKUMA! NOT A DOLL!" Monokuma said angrily.  
"Well Monokuma, can you tell us why you brought us here?" Togami asked.  
"Oh, okay then. Well, I'm your new principal!"  
"O-Our principal!? Suzumi said in disbelief.  
"Also, all of you punks...ARE EXPECTED TO LIVE HERE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" Hisame looked angry.  
"Isn't it sorta impossible? Just living here forever?" I asked.  
"Oh, I almost forgot. For those of ya that wanna leave, there's one rule you have to follow: In order to leave you have to kill somebody!"  
"EH!?"  
"Well, that's it for now. Oh right," Monokuma brought out a box from nowhere and put it in front of us," these are your digital notebooks, it will be your beary best friend in this school, so please be careful."  
"Digital Notebooks?" Kirika asked, "What are, huh, where'd he go?"  
"Probably to where ever those cameras are connected to," Kyomu said.  
"Well for now, we should probably look for a way out. I'll be going by myself," Togami said already heading for the door.  
"Hey wait a minute," Ishino said with a scary face, "all of our lives are at risk here, and you think you can just go by yourself? Hmph."  
"One of us could be planning to kill each other," Kirigiri said.  
"Huh!?"  
"What!?"  
"No one would-"  
"You can't fully deny it now can you? One of us is probably plotting to kill somebody right now in order to get out," she turned and left through the door Togami went through just moments ago.  
Somebody's planning to commit murder?


	2. Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy

I opened my eyes and got out of bed. We spent all day yesterday trying to find a way out with no avail. I guess today we'll have to try harder, but first I'll check out the Digital Notebook's we got yesterday. It turned on and a picture of me with my name and other information appeared. Buttons with different symbols appeared at the top. The first one lead to my information, the second lead to a map, the third a list of rules, and the last button lead to...huh? A blank page. "What's the meaning of this?"  
"Upupupupu, well I'm sure you'll find out about that page beary soon!"  
"Huh! Monokuma! How'd you get in!?"  
"You should really lock your door before you go to sleep, you never know someone could come in here and slit your throat while you're sleeping." Before I could stop him he left and went to who knows where.  
"Well, moving on. Now, let's see what the rules are here."  
**Rule 1: Students have to live in the academy forever.**  
**Rule 2: From 10:00 PM to 7:00 Am are considered 'Night Hours'. During the night hours some areas may be restricted.**  
**Rule 3: Only sleep in the dormitory rooms, sleeping in any other rooms will lead to punishment.**  
**Rule 4: You may investigate Hope's Peak Academy freely. No limitations have been placed on your actions.**  
**Rule 5: Harming the principle and destroying the surveillance cameras is prohibited.**  
**Rule 6: The student who kills one of their classmates will 'graduate,' as long as they are not found out for their crime.**  
**Rule 7: You cannot leave your room during the night hours.**  
**Rule 8: Lending your Digital Notebook to somebody is prohibited**  
**Rule 9: Breaking down the doors is not allowed**  
**Additional rules may be added later on+**

**You punks can add your own rules if you want.**

What's with these rules! This school is crazy! Well, hopefully we'lll get out soon, I guess I'll go get some breakfast.

"Good morning," I turned to see Ichijou.  
"Ichijou-kun, good morning," I replied with a smile.  
"Ichijou-kun sounds so dull and boring," he pouted, "just call me Hiro!"  
"Ok then, Hiro-kun. Then you can call me Nozomi!"  
"What are two joking about?" Togami suddenly appeared.  
"Good morning Togami-kun," he just ignored me and sat down. Well he's very rude.  
One by one the others came in all of the chairs were taken. "Did anybody find any information on getting out?" Naegi asked. Everybody looked at each other shaking their heads.  
"There are the dorms, a cafeteria, a kitchen, a storeroom, a gym, an infirmary, a large bath, and a stair well leading to the second floor. However, it was blocked with a gate, we tried to open it, but with no avail," Kirika said shrugging his shoulders.  
"But, the gate has holes in it right?" Mori asked him, "then someone tiny should be able to squeeze through them." Everyone's eyes were on me. Okay, I may be shorter than an average Japanese high schooler, but I'm not tiny!

"I find that offensive!"

"Can you get through?" Mori asked the fifth time.  
"No, it's impossible," I got back up on my feet," I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, it was a stupid plan anyways," she sighed.  
"Ah Mori-chan, do you mind if I ask how you became an archer?" I asked trying to make small talk.  
"Well, it happened when I was 12, so about four years ago. My parents wanted me to choose a sport, they laid out numerous equipment around me. I picked up a bow, and before I knew it I became a professional archer," she said twirling her long pale blue hair.  
"That's amazing! I've tried different sports, but..."

"You got a sports injury from each one?"  
"Not from each one. I didn't get hurt playing Table Tennis! Oh, wait..."  
"Hey, you two!" I looked up to see Suzumi, "were you able to get through the gate?"  
"Ah, no. Sorry," I said.  
Suzumi sighed, "it's alright. Well, let's go look around the other areas of the school."

I plopped myself on my bed and sighed. Another day of searching to no avail. I took out my pigtails and covered myself with my blanket. Maybe something good will happen tomorrow.  
"Good Morning!"  
I opened my eyes to see Monokuma appear on the screen.  
"Well now, it seems something beary bad happened to one of your 'close friends'."  
W-What does he mean by that? I quickly ran out of my dorm. Everybody's fine, right? He was just lying to trick us, I know he was.  
I opened the doors to the kitchen where everyone was gathered. "What did he mean something bad happened to somebody?" Kyomu asked.  
"Isn't it obvious? Somebody murdered somebody," Togami said bluntly.  
"H-H-HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT SO CALMLY!?" Hisame said furiously.  
"Wait, he's right. If you look around you'll notice not everyone is here," Kirigiri said. Somebody isn't here, let's see: Me, Kirigiri, Togami, Hisame, Murasaki, Ishino, Tori, Suzuki, Asami, Kirika, Hiro, Kyomu, and Yamamoto. Some people are missing..."Naegi, Mori, and Suzumi!" I thought out loud.  
Before I knew it everyone left the cafeteria in search for our possibly dead friends. "Um, your Kasai-chan right?" I looked up to see Murasaki.  
"You're right, and your Murasaki."  
"Wow, you're so good with names, unlike me."  
"It's one of my only good qualities; well what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Well first of all, I love your hair when it's down! It's so cute; you should wear it down more often! Secondly, did you lose your shoes?"  
I looked down and realized I didn't have any shoes. I guess I panicked just a bit too much, however I know one thing: Today nothing good will happen, only bad.


	3. Who Was the First to Die?

"Thanks for waiting Murasaki-san," I opened the door with my hair back in its pigtails and my feet was covered with shoes.

"Ah, it's no problem. Come on, let's go look for the others."

"Naegi-kun!" I skidded in my path stopped in front of the brunette boy, "thank goodness your okay. But, have you seen Suzumi-san or Mori-san?"

"No, sorry. Why, did something happen?"

"Well, Monokuma said that something bad happened, so..."

"Where is everyone!?"

"Well everyone except you, Suzumi-san, and Mori-san weren't at breakfast this morning. But since you're okay, either Suzumi or Mori are in trouble. What were you doing Naegi-kun?"

"Oh, um. I-I woke up late and g-got lost."

I was about to question him before I heard someone scream. "That was Murasaki-san!Let's go Naegi-kun!"

"Murasaki-san, are you o-" I couldn't finish the sentence. Because there in front of us was Mori-san, laying down in a pool of blood.

"Ding dong, dang dong! A body has been found! Please meet in the gym immediately," Monokuma appeared out of nowhere,

"How could we when someone is clearly dead," I screamed.

"Upupupu, I believe I see great anger in front of me. Too bad! If you really cared about your friend, you'll come to the gym!"

"Why exactly did we have to meet here?" Kirigiri asked when everyone, including Suzumi who claimed she was trying to open the gate to the second floor.

"I'm sure you all heard, Mori Yumiko has been found dead! And her murderer, upupupu, is one of you!" Monokuma started laughing.

"WHAT!?" Everybody was shocked.

"And why would they kill somebody?" Tori asked.

"Isn't it obvious? So they could graduate from this awful school," Togami smirked.

"That's right! They didn't break a rule or anything," Monokuma said.

"But, if someone did kill Mori Yumiko-san, wouldn't they be able to graduate now?" Kyomu asked.

"Nope! As stated in rule six: you can't let anyone find out you did it! In order to find the murderer, you will all be held in a class trial within a set time after every murder!" Monokuma announced.

"A class trial? What's that?" Yamamoto asked.

"In class trials, you'll try to find out the murderer. If you vote for the right person, they get punished! If you vote for the wrong person, everyone but the murderer gets punished!"

"Punished?"

"Also known as executions! Now if you look at your digital notebooks, new pages were added. Good luck, and see you at the class trial!" Monokuma then disappeared while everyone was looking at their digital notebooks.

**The Monokuma Files:**

**Victim: Mori Yumiko**

**Time of death: Around 11:00 PM.**

**Found in infirmary. There seem to be deep gashes in her back.**

"It give information on how Mori Yumiko-san died," Kyomu said.

"Well, now that we know a bit more about her death, let's go investigate," Kirigiri said.

Mori Yumiko, died in the infirmary at around 11 PM. There are deep gashed in her back. "This was probably the weapon causing the gashes in her back," Asami said holding up a pair of scissors covered in blood.

**Evidence: Scissors**

"Those scissors are probably used to cut long bandadges. So maybe both Mori-san and her murderer were injured and had to go to the infirmary? And then when Mori-san wasn't looking, her murderer used the scissors to kill her?" I asked.

"That isn't how she died, if you look closely you can see a red line on her neck showing she was strangled," Kirigiri pointed out.

**Evidence: Red marks**

"Huh, look at her wrist, bandadges. They weren't there when I was talking to her yesterday, " I pointed out

**Evidence: Bandadges**

"I'm tired of waiting, let's get this show on the road," Monokuma appeared on the screen, "please enter through the big red doors to proceed to the class trial.


	4. The First Trial

Once everyone was in the elevator, it went down until the doors open to a big room with a circle in the middle.

"What is that?" Murasaki pointed to the spot with a picture of Mori. The picture was black and white, an average picture you would use to put on somebody's grave, except it had a big red X through it.

"It's rude to ignore people just because they're dead, so I thought it'd be nice if she had a seat too. Now, everyone please settle in, and let's start out very first: Class Trial!" Monokuma said sitting in a big throne-like chair in the back.

"Um, what are we exactly suppose to do?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well, we couldn't get lot's of evidence, so I don't know where to start," Hisame said with his bored expression.

"We should start with what killed her," Kyomu said, "it was **the big gashes in her back that caused her to die**."

**Evidence: Red Marks**

"That wasn't what killed her! Kirigiri-san pointed out to me that there was a red mark on her neck. Mori-san died because someone strangled her!" I said.

"So someone strangled her, probably with a rope they found somewhere," Hiro said.

"**If it was with a rope doesn't that mean she could've just committed suicide**? I mean, what other explanation is there? She could've killed herself because she got scared?" Asami said.

**Evidence: Red Marks**

"No, I don't think a rope killed her," I said.

"She's right," Naegi said, "on Mori-san's neck wasn't just one red mark, it was many. That means..."

"Somebody used their hands to strangle her," Togami said.

"Wouldn't that be the Insanity girl? Only someone insane enough would actually strangle someone with their barehands," Hisame said.

"Nope! It wasn't me!" Tori said happily.

"Like we would believe someone insane!" Yamamoto said.

"It wasn't her," Togami said, "last night I put a piece of string on the top of her door so I would know if she left her room. I checked it this morning, before she woke up, the string was still there."

"Ehhh! Are you a stalker!? You took the time and effort to put a piece of string on my door to see if I left in the middle of the night? How creepy is that Stalker-san?" Tori said.

"Stalker-san!?" Togami said angrily.

"But, are you really sure she died from strangulation? Someone could've just stabbed her and then clamped their hands around her neck to make it look like she died from strangulation?" Kirika said randomly.

"If you looked carefully at her forehead, it shows that she fell on her face. The murderer probably sliced her so she would fall, then they strangled her," Suzumi said.

"Ah! Now that I think of it, last night before I went to my room, I saw Yumiko-san heading to the infirmary, she didn't have any marks when I saw her last night," Ishino said all cutesy.

"She's right, I was with walking with her when Mori-san passed us," Suzuki said.

"Couldn't you two have just killed her? If you were accomplices anything one of you say the other would agree," Hisame said.

"No, if you look at the rules it states that only the one who committed the crime would graduate, therefore any accomplices wouldn't get any credit," Togami said.

"So last night Mori-san went to the infirmary, but why? **Was she sick or something**?" Hiro asked.

**Evidence: Bandages**

"She wasn't! We we're together all day looking around the school, she didn't show any signs of sickness!" I said.

"She probably went to get some bandages. If you looked at her wrist, there were fresh bandages wrapped around it," Suzumi pointed out.

"So she probably used the scissors to cut her bandages when she finished wrapping her wrist. Then the murderer walked into the infirmary, and when she wasn't looking, **they grabbed the scissors and sliced her causing her to collapse so they could strangle her**, right?" Kyomu asked.

"Just wait a minute, Kyomu-kun. How did you know the murderer used scissors to slice her? You never went into the infirmary to check the crime scene, and we never mentioned the scissors."

"I went to the infirmary to check the crime scene after you left to head to the elevator Monokuma asked us to gather in," Kyomu said.

"You're lying," Naegi said, "Kirigiri and I stayed at the crime scene when Kasai-san left. When we went to the elevator, you were already there Kyomu-kun."

Kyomu stood there brushing his pink hair out of his face, "so you're saying last night when Mori-san went to the infirmary to get bandages, I came in and when she wasn't looking I used the scissors she used and sliced her. And when she fell I used my hands to strangle her, right? Except one problem, I never even went to the infirmary, I DIDN'T AS MUCH AS SEE THE DOOR TO IT YET!"

Everyone got shocked at Kyomu's sudden outburst; he really was the quiet type. "But, if you weren't the one to kill her how did you know the murderer used scissors to slice her?" I asked.

"IDIOT! I'M A FRIGGIN' MATHEMATICIAN! I COULD EASILY FIGURE OUT THAT THE MURDERER USED A PAIR OF SCISSORS TO SLICE MORI YUMIKO-SAN! ANYBODY WHO'S EVER BEEN TO A NURSE'S OFFICE WOULD KNOW SCISSORS ARE THE ONLY THING CAPABLE OF DOING THAT!"

"There are plenty of other sharp objects the murderer could've used! But since you specifically knew what was used without anybody telling you, then it must have been you!"

"WHAT OTHER KIND OF OBJECTS WOULD HAVE BEEN USED!? THE ONLY LOGICAL EXPLANATION WOULD BE A PAIR OF SCISSORS! AND LIKE I SAID, **I HAVEN'T BEEN TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE HERE YET**!

**Evidence: Bandages**

"You're wrong! If you look at your hands, there are bandages that weren't there yesterday showing that you went to the infirmary to get some bandages! And when you arrived in the infirmary, you saw Mori-san and thought it would be the perfect opportunity to get out of this school!" I screamed.

He stood there looking angry, "Why? What did I do to deserve this? Ever since I was little I tried my best to become the best in my school to come here? So why!?"

"Okay everyone, it seem you all came to a conclusion, so it's Voting Time! Please vote by pressing the switch in front of you. Who is the guilty one?"

"Yup! You're all right! The one to murderer Mori Yumiko, was Kyomu Akira! Now for the Super Duper Mathematician, a special punishment awaits!

Before Kyomu could object a chain out of nowhere grabbed him by the neck and dragged him away. We all chased after him and saw him stop in the middle of a white box. A cage came from the ceiling and fell on top of the box so we couldn't get to him

The white box was almost the size of the room, so Kyomu didn't have any trouble moving around trying to escape the white box. The chain still clamped on his neck dragged him to a chair in the middle of the room. Monokuma and a whiteboard came out of the floor, Monokuma was dressed up as a teacher and on the whiteboard said: Pop Quiz!

A desk appeared in front of Kyomu, on it was a thick packet and a pen. A timer appeared on the chair counting down from one hour, if you looked closely the chair he was sitting in was an electric chair. Kyomu realized what was going on and started the test. Only 10 minutes passed and he was already half way through, suddenly the 50 minutes left on the clock he had went to 10 seconds! As the clock ticked down Kyomu's pen went faster and faster. The clock hit zero, and the electric chair turned on shocking him. It didn't turn off, not until all that was left was charred remains of his body.

After Monokuma forced us to watch Kyomu's terrifying execution, I went to my room. This was a very very bad day. And even though I didn't want to imagine it, I knew that this wasn't going to be our only class trial...


	5. Level Two!

"Welcome punks! To your new world!" Monokuma said on the screen while the grate blocking the set of stairs.

"Our new world?"

"Yup! If I don't keep you brats entertained you'll start complaining! Anyways, enjoy!" Monokuma said and disappeared.

We all went up the stairs to find a hallway painted red. Now that I think about it, the whole school is painted like some sort of funhouse.

"Nozomi-chan, look!" I turned to see Murasaki holding a picture. I took it from her and looked at it. It was a picture of a group of people who looked like they were friends. They were all wearing similar gym clothes. I looked closely at each face, I only recognized a few of them.

"Huh, isn't this Enoshima Junko? I heard she also entered Hope's Peak Academy as the Super Duper Highschool Level Fashion Girl. I only seen her in a few magazines," I pointed out.

"Ah, and that's Fukawa Touko, she's famous for her many love stories," Murasaki added.

"There seems to be lots of famous people, Kuwata Leon the baseball star, Maizono Sayaka the idol, and...huh? Isn't this Naegi-kun, Kirigiri-san, and Togami-kun?" I pointed to the three faces.

Could this be a middle school picture? No, I doubt Togami would go to a public school. But, the three of them said this was their first time meeting each other like the rest of us. "Murasaki-san, I think we should keep this picture a secret. It seems suspicious, but I don't want this to cause chaos," I said.

"Yup, I understand. Come on, the others already abandoned us," Murasaki said dragging me down the hall as we passed multiple classrooms.

"What exactly were you two doing?" Togami asked us.

"Uh, we were talking about stuff!" I said quickly.

"Anyways, what did you guys find?" Murasaki asked.

"We found a swimming pool! There were two locker rooms, girls and boys, which were also mini gyms leading to the pool. Also there was like this HUGE library with millions of books!" Ishino said cutesy.

"Anyways, I think we should start investigating on our own," Togami said, "now that the first murder was committed, betraying each other will be much easier."

Before anyone could object Togami left towards the sign that said Library. We all stood in a few moments of silence until Naegi and Kirigiri also decided to head towards the library. Wait, Naegi, Kirigiri, and Togami. That's very suspicious.

"Anyways, how about we all to the pool and splash around a bit?" Suzuki asked.

"Cold water is good for my skin," Kirika said.

"Sounds like fun! Until someone falls in and drowns," Tori said casually.

"What's wrong Kasaiko (fire girl)?" Tori asked me.

"It won't open," I said trying to force the door open.

"That's because it's locked," Monokuma said, "here let me give you a demonstration."

A video played showing basically that only girls can open the Girls Room and boys can open the Boys Room with their Digital Notebooks. If a person sneaks into one of the rooms opposite to their gender the gattling gun will shoot them. That's why we aren't allowed to lend our Digital Notebooks either.

We still decided to take a swim and did. It was really fun, even when I fell into pool. After we all decided to call it a day and dried up we each decided to investigate on our own.

Murasaki and I decided to head to the library. The guys decided to head back to the lower floor, and Ishino, Tori, and Suzumi decided to look through the classrooms.

"Isn't that Kirigi-" Murasaki started before I clamped my hand over my mouth.

'Let's listen to what they're saying,' I mouthed and we sneaked closer.

"I was really hoping that a murder wouldn't happen," Naegi sighed.

"It was inevitable, they were bound to fall into despair eventually," Togami said, "I just thought the 'Smart' one would be one of the survivors."

"Well, since the first murder was committed more will surely come," Kirigiri sighed.

Murasaki nudged me mouthing, 'let's go before they catch us!' We quickly crawled back to the door, I opened and slammed it and stood up making it look like I just came in.

"So, what kinds of books do you like Murasaki-san?" I asked trying to seem natural, if only I was an actress like Ishino.

"What are two doing her?" Togami asked walking towards us without Naegi or Kirigiri.

"We thought we would do some research. Just because you're an heir doesn't mean you're the only one eager to get out," Murasaki said.

"Fair enough," he smirked then left.

"Ah, Murasaki-san and...Hono-san?" Naegi asked.

"It's Kasai (Fire) not Hono (Flame)," I said.

"Ah, sorry!' Naegi apologized.

"It's okay. Anyways, did you find any good information?" I asked.

"Well, according to Togami-kun, in the back there's a room with books that aren't supposed to be revealed to the public, so that's suspicious," Naegi said.

"School Announcements! We are now entering the Night Hours, please go to your dorms and have a beary good night!" Monokuma said.

"I guess we should go," I said.


	6. Motives For Murder

"Good morning everyone," I said when I walked in the cafeteria.  
"It seems you're adjusting here nicely," Togami said, "or could you just be distracting us in a murder you just pulled off?"

"Jeez Togami-chan, you're so negative! Maybe Kasai-chan is just really happy today!" Ishino said happily.

"I totally agree with Tamaki-chan! Today I just feel really happy, like nothing's going to go wrong today!" Suzuki said waving her pompoms.

"Hello everyone, I would like all of you to meet me in the gym, it's an emergency!" Monokuma said out of nowhere.

"What were you saying about nothing bad happening today?" Togami asked Suzuki.

We all mumbled on why Monokuma would want us to meet in the gym. "Could another murder been commited?" Suzumi asked.

"That's impossible. Everyone's here," Kirigiri pointed out.

"Upupupu, if y'all hold your horse I'm going to explain why I want y'all to come here!" Monokuma said when we arrived in the gym.

"Y'all?" Naegi asked.

"Well you see, I'M BORED! A murder has already been committed, BUT IT WAS BORING!" Monokuma complained.

"What are you saying!?" Hisame got mad, "a person killing another person is BORING to you!?"

"Yup, it happens all the time at this school. AND THE TRIAL WAS WAY TO FAST-PACED! WHERE ARE THE FALSE ACCUSATIONS!? THE FAKE EVIDENCE!? YOU MIGHT AS WELL HAVE JUST POINTED YOUR FINGERS UNTIL THE CULPRIT BROKE DOWN!" Monokuma screamed.

"Okay, whatever, can you just tell us why you gathered us here?" Ishino said now really interested in her nails. Actors are confusing.

"Well, I'm going to make this show a bit juicier!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If y'all please follow me," Monokuma said walking away.

"Y'all?" Naegi asked again.

We followed Monokuma into the Computer Room we didn't notice before. "If y'all look around there should be a computer with your name written on it," Monokuma said getting out of our way.

I looked around until I found a piece of paper with my name on it taped to a computer screen. I sat down in front of the computer and put on the headphone. There was a video paused, so I clicked play.

Before I could prepare myself the video started and showed big sister. "Hey Super Duper Klutz! It's your super duper cool sister Megumi here! How's life at Hope's Peak Academy? Mom and Dad are so proud! They say they'd rather be here in Japan to congratulate you properly then on some lame job in America. Anyways, congratulations Nozomi! Even if you are a klutz try not to let people push you around. And always remember-" suddenly my sister's cheerful face was gone. The lights were off and the furniture was destroyed.

"Kasai Megumi was a devoted worker and a devoted big sister. Everyone loved her for she was a perfect role model. But what could have happened to this 'lovely' lady? The answer will be given on graduation!" Monokuma's voice narrated.

"What is this?" I thought out loud. I looked around to see almost everyone else was probably thinking the same thing.

"What did you do to little Yumi!?" Kirika jumped out of his chair charging towards Monokuma.

"Hey stop! If you attack him, he might do something terrible to you!" Hisame grabbed him. Asami, Yamamoto, and Hiro all tried to stop Kirika from doing something he might regret.

"UPUPUPUPU! Yell all ya want, I told you: The answer will be given on graduation!" Monokuma said.

After Kirika settled down we all went back to the cafeteria, but no one felt like eating anything.

"Nothing could go wrong, right Suzuki?" I asked.


	7. Who Was the Second to Die?

"Hey Nozomi-chan?" I turned to see Murasaki.  
"Oh, Murasaki-san. What is it?" I asked.  
"Um, I was wondering if you're all right."  
"O-Of course I am! All that matters is that we all get out of this school without committing murders."  
"S-So you're not emotional after what Monokuma showed us? Lucky you...I was wondering if we could talk about the photo we found."  
"Oh yeah," I reach my hand into my pocket taking out the photo, "the more I think about it the more suspicious Kirigiri, Naegi, and Togami seem to me."  
"Yeah, yesterday I saw Kirigiri, Naegi, and Togami talking in the cafeteria before I came."  
"Maybe-" I started but was interrupted when Tori suddenly popped up next to us.  
"What'cha guys talking about?" she asked.  
"About my fashion line," Murasaki said plainly. She's good at lying.  
"You're lying..." she said angrily before quickly adding, "What kind of clothes do you make?"  
"I mostly design Lolita clothes. You know, things with laces and ribbons," she said pointing to her own Lolita dress, "I designed this myself."  
"Not to interrupt your conversation," Yamamoto said, "but we're having a meeting in the cafe."  
"Oh, thanks Yamamoto-kun!" I said.  
While Murasaki and Tori were walking in front of us talking about fashion, Yamamoto and I were walking in silence.  
"So," I said wanting to stop the silence, "you're a gardener?"  
"Yup! I love planting. I haven't been shopping for food in years!"  
"You're a vegetarian?" I asked.  
"Yup! Anything that you can plant that is edible I eat. Even flowers taste good when added to the right dish," he said.  
"Flowers? You can't eat flowers," I said.  
"Why not?"  
"Because they're too pretty to eat."  
"True, say Nozomi-san, can I call you that?"  
"Just Nozomi is fine."  
"Well, Nozomi, what's your favorite flower?"  
"Well, I like roses," I said.  
"Roses are beautiful. They also have multiple meanings. A red one could mean 'I love you'. While a yellow one could mean 'I hate you'."  
"Hey! Hurry up!" Murasaki ushered us into the cafeteria.

"So, why did we have to meet up?" Hisame asked.  
"To see if anyone committed any murders in the past five hours," Togami said looking around. Everyone stiffened and looked around.  
"H-Hey, did anybody go to get that cheerleader chick?" Hisame asked.  
"I couldn't find her anywhere," Suzumi said.  
"You're joking...A-Amaya-chan was so happy today. She acted as if nothing could hurt her today," Ishino said.  
"Well she was lying! To herself, to all of us!" Tori yelled at her.  
"SHUT UP! SHE WAS JUST TRYING TO CHEER EVEYRONE UP!"  
"Just wait a minue everyone, we're not absolutely certain if Suzuki Amaya-san is dead," I said, "I'm going to go look for her." I ran out of the cafeteria. Where could she be? I went to her door, "Suzuki-san! Are you in there!? Please tell me you're in there!" I pounded her door for about two minutes. No answer, she's not in there. The gym! Maybe she's practicing her cheerleading!

"Nozomi!" Yamamoto came running towards me, "did you find her?"  
"No, where didn't anybody check yet?" I asked.

"Well, we can chec-" he got interrupted by Monokuma.  
"Ding dong, dang dong! A body has been found! Time will be given for investigation; a class trial will start soon. Good luck!"  
"I guess someone found Suzuki-san," I sighed.

"Naegi-kun!" Yamamoto and I said in unison when we found him. "Did you guys find Suzuki-san?" I asked.  
"Y-Yeah, we found her in her room. Kirigiri-san found her Digital Notebook under the rug in the Girl's Dressing Room. We used it to open Suzuki-san's door, and found her there," Naegi sighed.  
"Is everyone there?" Yamamoto asked.  
"No, a handful of people are investigating the crime scene. Murasaki-san took Ishino-san to the bathroom, she wasn't doing well seeing Suzuki-san dead. The others are looking around trying to find evidence the culprit might have hidden. I was actually going to go look for other evidence myself."  
"I'll help you," Yamamoto said, "Nozomi, why don't you go look for Murasaki-san and Ishin-"  
"No, I'm going to Suzuki-san's room," I said calmly, "in the last trial, everyone contributed something to find out who the culprit was, while I just made wild assumptions that happened to be right. This time I want to help."  
"Be careful," they walked away while I headed towards Suzuki's Room.

"What are you doing here?" Togami asked right when I got in.  
"I want to help, so I thought I should come," I said nervously.  
"If you want to help stay out of my way," Togami said leaving the room. Leaving Me, Tori, and Hiro.  
"Oh sure, he leaves the dumb people to take care of the crime scene," Tori said hurtfully and left.  
"Well, did you guys find anything interesting?" I asked. While checking the Monokuma Files.  
**The Monokuma Files**  
**Victim: Suzumi-no- Suzuki Amaya**  
**Time of Death: Around 10:00 AM**  
**Found under her bed. Look at those wounds, they're just nasty!**  
"She was under her bed?" I asked.  
"I guess they didn't want us to find the body," Hiro sighed, "those wounds are terrible though."  
I turned to look at the corpse of Suzuki Amaya. Her red hair blended in with the blood puddle that surrounded her. She was wearing a jacket over her cheerleading uniform. She had a deep wound in her stomach. Plus, her ears, eyes, and mouth were gone.  
**Evidence: Ears, Eyes, and Mouth.**  
"W-Who would do such a thing?" I said almost throwing up. I did a big sigh and examined the body more closely.  
"It looks like the Culprit tortured her and left her under the bed to bleed to death," Hiro said.  
"It does...wait; do you remember Suzuki-san wearing that jacket before?" I pointed to the lacy pink jacket that didn't suit her at all.  
"Now that I think of it no," Hiro tapped his chin then started unzipping the jacket revealing a huge gash in Suzuki's stomach.  
**Evidence: Stomach Wound**  
"So it seems after they tortured her, they stabbed her. Then put a jacket on her to cover the wound," I thought out loud.  
"But why would they go through the trouble to hide the stomach wound? It's not like its very importan-"  
"You're wrong," Kirigiri entered the room cutting off Hiro, "I found this knife. It's probably the murder weapon." She held out a kitchen knife I saw hanging on the wall just this morning.  
**Evidence: Kitchen Knife**  
"That still doesn't make sense on why they would hide the stomach wound," I said.  
"Probably because they didn't want anyone to think that was a second knife."

"Two knives!?" Hiro exclaimed.  
"The first one was used to torture Suzuki, and the second was used to deliver the final blow. Judging by how precise the other wounds are, I suspect a smaller knife was used. They hid that knife and this knife seperately. The reason? I'm not very sure myself," Kirigiri said deep in thought.  
**Evidence: Kirigiri's Theory**  
"That's very confusing," I said with Hiro nodding.  
"JUST WAIT A MINUTE!" Hiro suddenly exclaimed, "Look at that jacket! Doesn't it look like Murasaki's?" I look closely. It was pale pink with lace accents. If I remember correctly, Murasaki said she made lolita clothing.  
**Evidence: Jacket**  
**Evidence: Murasaki's Fashion Line**  
"So the culprit is Murasaki-san!? No, I refuse to believe that! Plus, we still haven't gotten nearly enough evidence!" I exclaimed.  
"Y-You're right, I'm sorry," Hiro muttered.  
"It's okay, I'm sorry too, for yelling."  
"S'okay, I've seen how close you and Murasaki are. Well, I'm going to try to look for the second knife, unless Kirigiri already beat me to it." I looked around seeing Kirigiri was gone.  
"Okay, I'm going to look for more clues here," I started walking around. I looked in the trash to see Suzuki's ears, eyes, and mouth.  
**Evidence: Ears, Eyes, and Mouth in Trash**  
Ugh, this person has no class. Well, I don't think I can handle anymore of this room.

"Ishino-san!" I ran up to the black-haired girl who looked sick, "I know this is a soft subject, but do you mind telling me when the last time you saw Suzuki-san?"  
"O-Of course. So, after we saw the videos Amaya was like freaking out! So I thought if we talked she might calm down, so we did for about an hour, then she calmed down and went back to her happy self. She was worried about everyone so she said she was going to try help everyone."  
"Did she mention exactly who she talked with?"  
"Ummm, well I sorta followed her, worried something bad might happened, and saw her talk with: Murasaki, Tori, Asami, Hisame, and Kirika. Not in that order though, all I know is Hisame was the first she talked too."  
**Evidence: Ishino's Testimony**  
"Okay, thanks a lot Ishino-san!" I said then ran off. Okay, so that automatically puts Hisame off the list. If he was the first to meet with Suzuki, then he couldn't have killed her. Okay, if I ask all of them what time they met with Suzuki I can find out who killed her!

"Asami-san! Kirika-san!" I stopped them in their path, "I'm sorry to trouble you two, but did you two meet with Suzuki-san today?"  
"Y-Y-Yeah...after I passed her talking with Hisame-san she suddenly jumped on me and started talking about random stuff like bunnies," Asami made a disgusted face.  
**Evidence: Asami's Testimony**  
"Then Asami-kun decided to pass the Suzuki 'baton' to me. After a while she left me, if only I knew she was going to die I would've told her to stay," Kirika sighed.  
**Evidence: Kirika's Testimony**  
"Thanks!" I said and walked away. This is bad, only Tori and Murasaki are left. Did Murasaki really kill Suzuki? She did seem jumpy after Monokuma showed us the videos.

"Lost in thought?" Togami suddenly stopped me in my trail.  
"I guess..." I don't want everyone to think it was Murasaki, what evidence can I find that she didn't do it? "H-Hey Togami-kun, who were you with from 8 AM to the time Suzuki died?" I asked.

"Huh? Are you really suspecting me?" he glared at me.  
"Not at all! I'm just trying to find the right evidence..."  
"Hmph, well if you must know I was in the library. Ask your little fashion friend if you don't believe me."

**Evidence: Togami's Testimony**  
"M-Murasaki-san!? Then that means-"  
"Okay everyone, can we please get to the Class Trial? I think I've given you more than enough time," Monokuma interrupted me. Crap, I need to make sure I show my evidence carefully. One false move and Murasaki will be accused even when she's innocent. This time I can't make wild assumptions.


	8. The Second Trial

"Okay everyone, welcome back to the trial room! Let's begin shall we? This time try to be more interesting! Last trial was quick and right to the point, how boring! Now, who is the one who killed Suzumi- no, Suzuki Amaya!" Monokuma announced.  
"Suzuki Amaya was found dead under her bed at around 10 AM," I meekly said.  
"So she was killed two hours after Monokuma showed us the videos," Naegi said.  
"Wow, it amazes me on how one little video could make someone murder someone in two hours," Togami said.  
"Togami, please don't talk as if you aren't the culprit, because there is a chance you are," Suzumi asked politely.  
"Hah? You really think I would be as desperate as you people to actually kill to get out of here? Don't make me laugh."  
"It would make sense. You are the heir to the Togami family, you could want to get out of here very quickly in order to get back to your wonderful life," Suzumi pointed out,  
"Just what makes you think my life is so wonderful!?" Togami said angrily.  
"Hey, stop getting off topic you two," Kirigiri said, "let's go over the condition of the body. Suzuki-san's ears, eyes, and mouth were cut off. Then she was stabbed in the stomach."  
"Wouldn't it be the insanity girl? Seriously, who else would actually do that to someone?" Hisame asked.  
"You said that last time, if we went with what you said we would be dead right now," Togami said.  
"Well it's not like you're string trick would've worked again, because if she left her room in the middle of the day it wouldn't be suspicious. In fact, almost nobody was in there rooms after the videos Monokuma showed us," Suzumi said,  
"And how would you know that?" Togami asked.  
"I asked Suzumi-san to get something from my room, so she would probably know if someone was in there room," Ishino said.  
"Let's get back on topic," Kirigiri said.  
"Anyways, about Suzuki-san's death. I think I found the murder weapon," Asami said bringing out a small knife, "it's this small knife."  
"If you were the one to find it then couldn't it have been you?" Hisame pointed out.  
"It wasn't me! I found it!" Asami yelled.  
"Well where did you find it?"  
"I can't say..."  
"That's because you used the small knife to kill Suzuki-san! Claiming you found it, when really you didn't have time to hide it properly and brought it with you! Admit it!"  
"I DIDN'T KILL HER!"  
"Then tell us where you found it!"  
"I...I found it in Rin's room," he sighed.  
"Who's Rin again?"  
"Me," Kirika slightly raised his hand with a scary expression on his face. Even though we were only here a few days, I already considered everyone my friend. I've been observing all of them, and Kirika wasn't the type of person to make a blank expression.  
"So it was you!" Hisame yelled, "You're the one who killed Suzuki-san!"  
"It wasn't me. Yes, Akito-kun found it in my room, but it wasn't me. Someone planted it in there, trust me," Kirika said dangerously calm. He isn't the type to stay calm, maybe he did kill Suzuki. He was pretty upset about the videos. No wait, then why would he kill Suzuki? Asami knew Kirika would be the last person.  
"Just wait a minute, if Kirika-san wouldn't be able to kill Suzuki, that would be too suspicious," I said.  
"What exactly do you mean?" Togami asked. Come on think! What proof can I use that shows that Kirika killing Suzuki would be too obvious?  
**Evidence: Asami's Testimony**  
"Asami-san You said Suzuki-san went to talk to you, then you passed her to Kirika-san, right?"  
"Right," he said quietly.  
"Then if Kirika-san wouldn't kill Suzuki because he knew Asami-san would highly suspect him," I said hoping everyone would buy it for now.  
"I get it, if Kirika-kun did it then Asami-kun would immediately say it was him instead of backing him up," Naegi said. Thank you Naegi! Hopefully the other's will buy it now...  
"I guess that makes sense," Hisame mumbled.  
"Which could also be a reason Kirika killed Suzuki. He could've done it because he would seem so suspicious that we would assume he's not suspicious," Togami said. Quickly, what other evidence can I use to clear Kirika's name?  
**Evidence: Stomach Wound**  
"Suzuki-san had a stomach wound which is clearly where the final blow was delivered. The small knife is too small to cause such a big wound," I pointed out.  
"That makes sense, doesn't it?" Tori asked.  
"Now, if we may get back to the situation on the small knife Asami found," Kirigiri asked.  
"Right, so I found this **small knife** in Rin-kun's room, I think **it's the murder weapon**," Asami repeated.  
**Evidence: Kitchen Knife**  
"No, Kirigiri-san found a kitchen knife covered in blood that she's sure is the cause of Suzuki-san's death," I remembered Kirigiri showing it to me, "isn't that right Kirigiri-san?"  
"Yes, that's right. I have it right here," she pulled out the knife showing it to everyone.  
"And where exactly did you find that?" Togami asked.  
"I found it in Murasaki's room."  
"So then, this small knife has no significance and the kitchen knife killed Suzuki-san?" Asami asked.  
"No it has significant value," Kirigiri said. What kind of value would the small knife have in the kitchen knife was the one to kill Suzuki?  
**Evidence: Kirigiri's Theory**  
"That's right! Kirigiri-san said that the culprit used the small knife to cut off Suzuki-san's eyes, ears, and mouth off. Then used the kitchen knife for the final blow!" I said.  
"But why would the culprit go through all that trouble?" Suzumi asked.  
"To trick us! Kirigiri-san, found the kitchen knife in Murasaki-san's room and the small knife in Kirika-san's room so we would be confused on who the culprit is."  
"So then, wouldn't the culprit be either one of them? We never did fully deemed Kirika-kun innocent," Yamamoto pointed out.  
"Now that I think about it, there was something about Suzuki-san that **seemed odd** to me..." Hiro tried to remember. What seemed odd about Suzuki?  
**Evidence: Jacket**  
"Suzuki-san was wearing a jacket that I've never her wear before," I helped remind him.  
"That's right! But there was something else **about the jacket**..." he tapped his chin.  
**Evidence: Murasaki's Fashion Line**  
"It was pink and covered with frills and laces," I said.  
"That's right! And Murasaki-san is the only one here who where's clothes like that right? So..." Hiro stopped.  
"That would mean Murasaki-san is the culprit!" Ishino suddenly yelled. Now that I think of it Ishino was quiet this whole time. I guess Suzuki meant that much to her.  
"No! Murasaki-san isn't the culprit, I'm sure of it!" I objected.  
"Think about it! She used her hands that are used to cutting things to torture Suzuki-san and then killed her. Then to hide the evidence she used her own jacket to cover the wounds and planted the knives!" Ishino said convincingly.  
"But why would she plant a knife in her own room?" I asked.  
"To trick us! To make her seem innocent!" Ishino pointed at Murasaki, "admit it!"  
"I didn't..." Murasaki was too scared to speak up.  
"That's it! Monokuma we would like to vote!" Ishino screamed. Come on Nozomi. Think! What evidence proves Murasaki innocent?  
**Evidence: Ishino's Testimony**  
"Ishino-san!" I stopped her, "you said Suzuki talked to Murasaki, Tori, Asami, Hisame, and Kirika after the videos were shown. You said Hisame was the first she talked to right?"  
"Yeah, but-" I cut her off.  
"Then it wouldn't be Hisame because he was the first Suzuki talked too. Asami is clear too because Kirika talked to her after Asami. Then that means Murasaki and Tori would be the last she talked to," I explained.  
"Exactly! She talked to Murasaki-san last and then she killed her!"  
**Evidence: Togami's Testimony**  
"Togami-kun, you said that you were with Murasaki-san around the time Suzuki-san got murdered, right?" I asked hopefully.  
"...You're right. Murasaki and I were talking in the library," Togami pushed up his glasses.  
"See Murasaki-san was with Togami the time of the murder. So it couldn't have been her!" I said hoping it was over.

But it wasn't, we still had to find the real culprit.  
"Then who could it be?" Ishino asked. Who else did I say beside Murasaki? I know I said somebody else name. My eyes dashed to everyone, think Nozomi!  
"Tori-san!" I blurted.  
"W-What are you talking about? How could I kill someone? I wouldn't kill someone!" she yelled at me, "**you have no proof**!"  
**Evidence: Eyes, Ears, and Mouth**  
"Just like Hisame said, only you would torture a person by cutting out their eyes, ears, and mouth. When everyone else heard about that they felt sick, but you didn't." I said.  
"What kind of proof is that? So just because I don't get scared or grossed out at things I have to be the murderer?" she questioned me, "I mean, **it could have still been that model dude or the fashion lady**!"  
**Evidence: Ishino's Testimony**  
"No, Ishino-san said Suzuki went to talk Hisame-kun, Asami-san, Kirika-san, Murasaki-san, and you. Hisame was the first, then Asami, the Kirika, so only you and Murasaki-san were left," I said calmy.  
"See! The fashion lady still could have done it!" she pointed out.  
**Evidence: Togami's Testimony**  
"But Togami-kun already told us that he was with Murasaki-san during the time of the murder. Right Togami-kun?"  
"Yes. When you put in the cancellation progress it does only leave one person left," Togami said.  
"It wasn't me I tell you! What about Kirigiri? Naegi? Kasai? Suzumi? Yamamoto? Ichijou? It could have been anyone!" she screamed.  
"Okay everyone, I think we're at a conclusion. It's Voting Time!" Monokuma jumped up.

"Yup! You're all correct! The one to kill Suzumi- no Suzuki Amaya is...Tori Sora!" Monokuma jumped in glee.  
"Why!?" Ishino screamed, "why!? Suzuki-san was just trying to cheer everyone up! Why'd you kill her!?"  
"Because she lied! She said everything was going to be alright, but it wasn't!" Tori yelled.  
"Everything would have been alright, if you hadn't kill Suzuki Amaya-san, "Suzumi said.  
"No you don't understand...This," Tori held up the DVD that was similar to the one in my room showing Megumi, "my family is currently being held captive by that stupid bear. Even if we did escape this hell-of-a-school, my family would be dead and I would be all alone in the world with no one to accept me...Heehheheh, all aloooooooonneee, allllll alloooooonne, noobooody to call me weird or creepy ever again..heheh...AHAHAHAHAHAHA. She started laughing out of control while crying.  
"I guess that's why they call her Super Duper Highschool Level Insanity," Naegi said nervously.  
"Alright everyone, enough tears. Let's start with a beary special punishment for our Super Duper Insane, Tori Sora!" Monokuma's gavel hit the red button and suddenly Tori was taken away.  
\- (WARNING: Kind of gory, read at own risk)  
She was taken away to what looks like a dump. There was a road with garbage everywhere. Tori's hands were chained to a metal pole while Monokuma came by driving in a truck. On the door was a sign that said: Insanity by a Truck. A chain sprang out and wrapped itself around Tori's legs while Monokuma kept driving away from her. chains and pole were very strong and start stretching Tori. Monokuma kept driving farther and farther while an unpleasant ripping sound came from Tori and she started to be ripped in half. The most terrifying part was that instead of screaming, she was laughing. Laughing in joy while still crying. Right when she would've been ripped into two, a car fell from out of nowhere and smashed right on top of Tori.  
-(Okay the gory stuff is done now)  
"N-Nothing can go wrong, n-nothing can go wrong. Amaya-chan said that this morning, she said n-nothing could go wrong," Ishino fell apart after watching Tori's terrifying death. This still isn't the end, though.


	9. Time to Meet With Your 'Friends'

"Good morning!" I greeted when I arrived for breakfast.

"Good morning Nozomi-chan," Murasaki greeted back.

"Mornin'," Asami came in half asleep, "has anyone seen my ring?"

"A ring?" Naegi asked coming in the cafeteria along with Kirigiri.

"Yeah, a black onyx ring."

"I haven't seen it..."

"Me neither..."

"I don't think I did..."

"Sorry Asami-kun, but I don't think anyone's seen your ring," Ishino came in, surprising all of us. It's been a couple of days since Suzuki Amaya and Tori Sora's death. Ishino's been locked in her room mourning over her friend's death. It's funny, even though we've only known each other for a little bit we're all good friends.

"T-That's okay!" Asami stared at her as if she was a ghost and scurried away.

"Monokuma's been a bit noisy lately, don't you agree?" Hisame said breaking the silence, "I mean...

_"Oh look, it's Hi-kun-desu!"_

_"Hah? Monokuma? The hell are you doing here?"_

_"I just wanted to check on my favorite musician-desu!"_

_"Desu?"_

_"Ne Hi-kun, play a something for me-desu!"_

And that was just yesterday! I spent all day running and hiding from him until I ran into Ichijou, he said Monokuma was bugging him too!"

"Not that I minded. We spent time talking about different types of paint, brushes, canvas, and various painting styles! He even told me there was an art room on the third floor, I know I said O wanted nothing to do with the third floor, but I just couldn't resist! There was soo many art supplies!" Hiro squealed.

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to the third floor until tomo-"

"Do they have fabric?" Murasaki cut Togami off.

"Of course!"

"Really!?" Murasaki and Hiro prattled on about their interest. Designing is an art.

"Now that I think about it, Monokuma hasn't been bugging us about a commiting a murder, or given us any motives," Togami said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Yamamoto asked drinking from an elegant-looking tea cup...Where did he get that?

"It's suspicious. He's also been acting friendly with us. We should all be be careful, he's planning something big."

"I don't care; I just want to find my ring!" Asami complained.

"I'll help you find it later Akito," Kirika said while brushing his blonde hair, "I don't want to brag, but I've always been a master at finding things."

"Then explained how you never contribut in trials with evidence, or how Asami-kun found the knife in YOUR room before you did?" Suzumi asked pulling a cart filled with plates of pancakes.

"Wow! Did you make these Suzumi?" Murasaki asked.

"Yeah, I thought some real breakfast would cheer everyone up," she said blushing.

"Thanks a lot Suzumi-san! Itadakimasu," I clapped my hands together and dug in.

"Hey Murasaki-san?"

"What?" she answered stiching away at some fabric.

"How do you think Tori Sora-san got that jacket?"

"I gave it to her."

"WHAT!?"

"She kept begging me to give it to here, guess I know why."

"I see..."

"Nozomi-chan?"

"Y-Yes?"

"I found another picture," while stitching with her right hand , her left hand went into her pocket to bring out a photo. The same people in the previous photo were in it. Including Naegi, Kirigiri, and togami.

"Where did you find this?"

"In the Art Storage Room. I'm surprised Ichijou-kun didn't find it before I did."

"Should we tell the others?"

"...Not yet. Let's spy on them to check. It could just be a stupid coincidence."

"I guess. I'll go find them."

Where are they? Could they be discussing in secret in their rooms? If so, I wouldn't be able to spy on them without being noticed.

"Ah, if it isn't our cute klutz-desu!"

I turned around to see Monokuma.

"Cute? Desu? Are you okay Monokuma? Are you sick? ...Can you get sick? I mean aren't you a robot-er, bear plush thing?"

"Of course I'm okay! I just thought a little personality change was in order-desu! It has been two years-desu."

"Hah? We've been in here a little more than a week."

"Oopsie, I just told you a spoiler-desu! Don't tell anyone-desu! Well, I'm off-desu."

"Wait! Have you seen Naegi-kun, Kirigiri-san, and Togami-kun anywhere?"

"Huh? Those three traitors? As if I care where they are or what they're doing!"

"Traitors?"

"Oops, another spoiler-desu! I'm off-desu!"

"Wait!"

"Sorry Murasaki-san, I couldn't find them...Murasaki-san?" I walked towards her cautiously.

"DONE!" she popped out of her chair holding her now-finished product.

"What is it?"

"My new masterpiece!" she was holding a pink long-sleeve dress with a ribbon belt, lace cuffs, and frills.

"That's very...girly, but isn't it small for you?"

"Silly, it's for you!"

"Me?"

"You always wear that plain red dress and black belt, I thought it'd be nice if you wore something else for a change!"

"Umm..."

"Come on, ttry it!"

"Did you hear what I said about Naegi, Kirigiri, and Togami?"

After Murasaki started threatening me to try on the dress, we parted until I remembered that I left the picture in the Art Room. I sprinted back, opened the door and saw Kirika sitting on a stool...Posing, while Hiro was doodling in a sketchbook.

"What are you doing?" I asked quickly looking around to not see the picture anywhere.

"Well, just because we're locked in here doesn't mean we're not going to get out eventually. And it's not good for a model to stretch every now and then," Kirika said, "of course it would've been better if there was a Super Duper High School Level Photographer, but I suppose an artist would do."

"...Right. Have you guys seen a piece of paper here?"

"Sure, they're everywhere," Hiro gestured to the mountains of colored paper behind him.

"I meant more like a photo."

"Hmm, nope. Have you Kirika?"

"Nope."

"Alright then, I guess I'm off," I closed the door behind me and decided to go for a walk. Hmm, I'm 100% sure I left the picture in the Art Room, and Murasaki left before me so she surely can't have it.

"Ah, Kasai-san, right?" I looked up to see Asami with Yamamoto.

"Right, you're Asami-kun."

"Ah, just call me Akito. Asami's my lame girly last name."

"I think Asami fits you better than Akito, Akito," Yamamoto chirped.

"Ugh, sure..."

"Plus morning (1) is when all the flowers get their delicious serving of light. In Autumn(2) is when they all start to die...It's so sad," he started faking tears.

"A-Anyways, Akito-kun. You're the SHSL Goth right? How'd that happen?" I asked.

"Well, my 'more official' title is the SHSL Poet, I write lot's of poems that won a bunch of awards, but they were all depressing, and they found out I was a goth so they just called me the SHSL Goth."

"Ah, will you recite a poem for me."

"No."

S-such a blunt answer. "Anyways, I need to go look for someone for something...bye!"

1= 'Asami' means morning beauty

2= 'Akito' means autumn child\

**This chapter isn't a filler. I realized I didn't really go into the characters in the previous chapters, so I wanted to go more indept to the ones remaining. Basically I wanted you guys to know the characters personality so you'll know why some people killed others later, hehe. **

**Here's some clarification since I'm bad at writing with personality:**

**Murasaki's the typical lolita cutesy girl, but she can get serious when she wants to.**

**Hisame's the carefree-type, he's also very arrogant and annoying.**

**Ichijou's the happy-go-lucky type.**

**Kirika's the type of person who feels like everyone is under him, like Togami :D**

**Suzumi's personality remains a mystery.**

**Asami's the blunt type.**

**I'll update again soon, promise.**


	10. Test Time!

"Why did you wake us up so early today?" Suzumi yawned.

"Ugh, don't y'know? A model needs his beauty sleep," Kirika complained.

"The sun...it burns..." Akito hissed.

"There is no sun shining down here," Togami corrected him.

"Upupupu, just wait you miserable punks! It's time for your second test!" Monokuma started dancing in on his throne.

"Test? Huh, so we still have to do lame stuff like that at this frickin' axe-murder-movie school?" Hisame complained.

"Huh, there are no axes here," Yamamoto noted.

"That's what you think, upupupu~"

"Hahhh?"

"Nothing, nothing! Anyways, let's get started with this 'test'! First, what's a four letter word that means agony that starts with a 'p' and ends with an 'n'?"

"That's easy, its **pain** now isn't it?" Murasaki asked.

"Correct, pain! It was very painful to see your friends turn on you and kill one another, now wasn't it? Upupupu!"

"What kind of test is this!?" Naegi yelled.

"You see, there is pain everywhere," Monokuma ignored him, "even in magical stories such as Cinderella!"

'Huh?'

'What?'

'Cinderella?'

'That American story?'

"Cinderella, a children's movie that came out in America in the 1950's. It's very famous for its story line and magic," Kirigiri settled everyone down.

"Right! Cinderella! You see, even Cinderella had pain in her life. She grew up as a servant, that poor girl."

"What's your point?"

"You know the most magical thing about Cinderella? She had a wish, AND SHE BLEW IT ON GOING TO A STUPID PARTY! UPUPUPU! So basically, this 'test' is to show whether you're smarter or dumber than Cinderella."

'Huh?'

'I don't get it?'

'What's so important about Cinderella?'

'Stupid?'

"Basically, whoever 'graduates' in the next 96 hours, or four days for you stupid ones. I'm talking about you Hi-kun-"

"Hey!"

"-will be granted one wish! Any wish at all...! Of course as long as it's realistic."

'Any wish!?'

'Really!?'

'Is he serious!?'

'This can't be true!'

"Upupupu, well now, you all have 96 hours for this test to end. Let's see who passes and who fails now shall we? Well, until then, bye~" Monokuma dropped into the floor.

"A wish? Now that's too good to be true," Kirika said.

"This is Hope's Peak Academy, School of Despair. Anything can happen really," Naegi said.

"I agree, somebody's going to try to 'graduate' to pass this 'test'. I can't wait to see what'll happen," Togami smirked then left.

"Ahh, this is stupid. I'm going back to sleep," Hisame grumbled.

"Ah, Kirika, since you're already up, mind posing so I can finish that drawing?" Hiro asked.

"Sure, Akito, you wanna come?"

"No thanks, I still have to find that stupid ring." The trio left.

"Naegi, I have something to ask you, come with me," Kirigiri lead Naegi out.

"I'm out," Suzumi left.

"So I guess it's just us three," Yamamoto walked up to Murasaki and me.

"Huh, shouldn't there be four? I mean Ishino didn't leave- Huh!? Where'd she go?" Murasaki panicked.

"Hmm, was she even here in the first place?" Yamamoto asked.

"Um, I don't know...Anyways, you guys wanna go get some breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure!"

Why not?"

We started chatting and laughing as we headed to the cafeteria. I don't think that we'll always be able to laugh and chat like this though...


	11. Who Was the Third to Die?

After Monokuma gave us the offer for one wish, everyone's been avoiding each other. Even Murasaki and I haven't been talking much lately. Everyone's afraid that someone's going to give in.

But I don't blame anybody. I mean any wish you can think of? As long as it's realistic of course. I wouldn't kill someone for that...Would I?

"The offer Monokuma gave us expires tomorrow," Suzumi said. It's been three days since Monokuma offered us this wish. We all decided that we shouldn't let this shake us up and decided to have breakfast together again.

"Well, it's good that nobody succumbed to him, yet," Togami said putting down his cup of coffee.

"Yet?" Kirigiri questioned him.

"Any wish you can think of for one death. Only idiots would refuse that offer."

"Excuse me!?" Hisame yelled at him, "Just because you have such a marvelous life of riches and wonder don't think that we're so weak and poor that we would fall for such a thing!"

"Hah!? What do you know? Do you think my life is all riches and wonder!?"

"Of course! You're part of the frickin' Togami family so everything in life would come so easily for you!"'

"You listen here-"

"Now, now, why don't we stop fighting and get along?" Naegi got in the middle of them.

They both clicked their tongues and walked away.

"Uhh, we don't have to worry about that, do we?" Asami asked nervously.

"Ah Asami-san, have you found your ring?" I said hoping to change the subject.

"No! And it's driving me insane!"

"What's so important about it?" Yamamoto asked.

"I can't really put my finger on it, but I just know it's realy important!"

"A family heirloom?" Kirika asked.

"I don't know! Agh!" Asami ran out of the cafeteria.

"So, Kirika-san, what's up?" I asked.

"Hmm, well I still need that Artist to finish his sketches of me. Then I'm thinking of heading to the locker room and do some weight training.

"Right, models have to keep shape. Wow it must be tough for you," my eyes glittered and I silently praised him.

"Well I've been one my whole life so I'm pretty used to it. Now to get out of this sad excuse for a school, if only..."

"...What?"

"Nothing, well I'm out," he sighed before leaving.

"...Is nobody staying for breakfast? Just me? Okay, fine more food for me," I mumbled making my way to the kitchen.

"Physic's Room? Ugh I hate physics! Not going in there," I turned the other way. "I already saw the Art Room, the only room left is...the Rec Room! Let's go!...And it's locked."

*click click* Come on stupid door open! STOP BEING A TSUNDERE AND OPEN! What am I even saying, wah, I really need to calm down. Let's see, bobby pin...! No wait, I hate bobby pins, maybe someone else has one.

"Kirika-san!" I zipped the corner heading to the Art Room. Hmm, he's not here.

Physics Room? Nope.

"Agh, KIRIKA-SAN!"

"What?" he appeared out of the Art Room. Huh? I didn't see him in there. Maybe the storage room? Whatever.

"Do you have a bobby pin?"

"No, why on Earth would I have one?"

"Cuz you're a model and that hair cannot be natural," I pointed to his lustrous hair that layered perfectly.

"Excuse me! I condition everyday plus 6 different hair products. Also I sleep with my head hanging off the bed so there is no possible way I'd get bedhead. Now enough about me, why don't we talk about you? You see what we have here is a hair DON'T," he gestured to my pigtails.

I waved my arms at him and left.

"WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY HERE HAVE A BOBBY PIN!? OPEN STUPID DOOR!" my feet were against the wall as the door wouldn't budge.

"OKAY DOOR I HAVE BEEN HAVING A ROUGH COUPLE DAYS NOW IF YOU DON'T OPEN RIGHT NOW I WILL MAKE SURE THE NEXT MURDER VICTIM IS YOU!"

"Ding dong, dang dong! A body has been found! Time will be given for investigation, a class trial will start soon. Good luck~" Monokuma said over the P.A. system.

"YOU DID SOMETHING, DIDN'T YOU DOOR!? I'LL BE BACK LATER!" I screamed as I ran to find the others.

"Nozomi-chan! Thank goodness your still alive!" Murasaki ran towards me.

"Same here! Do you know who died?"

"No, but-"

"Over here," Kirigiri gestured below.

We went down the stairs to the first floor's stair where we found-

"Hisame..."

The said redhead was in a sitting position with his head slumping to the side. His face was demented, like someone smashed him with something.

"I feel bad..." I stared at the limpless corpse in front of me. I never got to know him very well, except that he was a bit rude. But he was just pysched out to get out of here like the rest of us. Unlike the rest of us, at least he was open-minded. "Rest well Hisame..."I whispered taking in the scene of death in front of me.


	12. Investigate the Crime Scene!

"Okay, then let's get this investigation started," I stated going to check the Monokuma Files.

**The Monokuma Files**

**Victim: Hisame Kei (Hi-kun)**

**Time of Death: Around Noon**

**Found at the Second Floor's Stairway.**

"Who found him?" I asked.

"Togami, Ichijou, and I," Yamamoto said.

"Where did the others go?"

"Ichijou ran off getting sick and Togami went to investigate. He found a faint blood trail leading away down the stairs."

**Evidence: Blood Trail**

"Uh, did you find out anything so far?" I asked.

"Yeah, Hisame's glasses are missing. And his face looks, well, that!" he waved his arms around Hisame's face.

**Evidence: Hisame's Glasses**

"I'll go check where the trail leads," Murasaki dashed off leaving Yamamoto and me.

"I wonder where everybody else is," he hummed while looking around for whatever might be a clue.

"What surprises me is that the culprit killed him in plain view," Kirigiri said popping out of nowhere.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well let's go over the last two murders shall we? They were both killed in a room, so it would be less likely for people to notice. But this murder was at the staircase, the only staircase, which everyone uses. It's pretty stupid if you ask me, you could have easily be caught red handed," she said placing her hand on her chin thinking.

"But, it's a smart idea," Suzumi said walking towards us, "because alibi's won't really help you. Since it's a place where everyone goes."

"But wouldn't anyone on the first foor be taken off the suspect list, since they'd be too far from the Second Floor staircase?" I asked.

"Not necessarily," Kirigiri replied, "the culprit could've dashed back to the first floor swiftly so people wouldn't suspect them. But people on the second floor and third floor would be highly more suspicious than people on the first floor. Kasai, Yamamoto, Suzumi."

"Yes?"

"Yeah?"

"..."

"Which floor were you two on?" she asked. I don't see the point, we could just easily lie if we wanted too. But I didn't kill him, I have nothing to hide.

"I came from upstairs," I said.

**Evidence: My Alibi**

"I was in the library, so second floor," Yamamoto said.

**Evidence: Yamamoto's Alibi**

"I was in the cafeteria. First floor," Suzumi said.

**Evidence: Suzumi's Alibi**

"Yamamoto, Kasai, both of you are suspicious then," Kirigiri said.

"Well what about you!?" I accidently yelled. I didn't like being accuse for a murder I know I didn't do.

"...I was with Naegi and Togami at the dorms on the first floor. If you don't believe me ask them," she said.

"Ask me what?" Naegi conviently arrived.

"Were you with Kirigiri-san?" Yamamoto asked.

"Y-Yeah," he said.

"Where?" Yamamoto asked. Nice! If his alibi doesn't match with Kirigiri we'll know they're lying.

"Around the dorms on the first floor," he said.

"So you were with JUST Kirigiri?" Yamamoto asked.

"No, we were with Togami."

Well we can rule out them...for now at least.

**Evidence: Kirigiri, Naegi, and Togami's Alibi**

"Okay, well enough chit chat, I'll investigate the body now," Kirigiri leaned closer to Hisame's corpse.

I already looked at it, I think I'll go after Murasaki and the blood trail. I spun my heels around and went down the stairs. The blood trail lead to the Boy's Locker Room. What should I do? I want to investigate, but I'm not a guy. And I don't want to be blasted with bullet holes.

"Ah, the Locker Rooms are always open for Investigations," Monokuma appeared on the screen.

"Oh, okay then," I opened the door at looked around. It looked pretty much like the Girl's Locker Room except that there was a poster of a smutty lady model.

"Ah, Nozomi-chan, you came," Murasaki said while looking through lockers, "can you help me look around? Togami's in the Pool."

I nodded while looking under the rugs.

"What are you doing here?" Togami said arriving from the Pool.

"Investigating," Murasaki and I said insync.

"Don't waste your energy, I found what the culprit wanted to hide," he held out a black ring covered in dried blood, "the blood seems to have stained the ring so they probably wanted to hide it."

**Evidence: Bloody Ring**

"Okay, well I'll go then," I said. I think I'll check out the the third floor, I don't think anybody checked it out yet. Let's see, Physics Room.

I opened the door looking around seeing a bunch of foreign science tools that I never really understood. But nothing looks out of the ordinary. Okay let's see, what else is on the third floor. Tsundere Door. "I bet you did it," I hissed walking to the Art Room.

"Nothing out of the ordinary here, what's in the storage room," I wondered jiggling the door knob. Hmm, locked. That's strange, maybe the door malfunctioned after Kirika closed it?

"Upupupu, that door has been broken for a long time," Monokuma appeared on the screen again.

**Evidence: Broken Door**

"What? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Are you calling me a liar!?" his red eye glowed.

"N-no! Um, bye!" I ran back out.

Okay, how about I ask people for their alibis? Oh, there's Kirika and Asami.

"Kirika-san! Asami-san!" I ran towards them.

"What?" Asami asked.

"Well, I just wanted to know where you guys were around noon," I asked sheepishly.

"Are you saying you suspect us!?" Kirika yelled.

"No! It's just that we don't have much evidence so I thought I'd get alibi's from everyone to lessen the amount of suspects."

"Well, I was in my room," Asami said, "but I was alone so no one can back me up."

**Evidence: Asami's Alibi**

"Hmph, well I was-"

"Let's get this show on the road people, hurry hurry!" Monokuma exclaimed.

But we barely have any evidence! Are we actually going to lose this trial? Then...


	13. The Third Trial

"Okay everyone, let's do this! Last trial was fun, let's try to keep it that way okay?" Monokuma yawned shifting in his throne.

"First things first, can we just discuss how stupid the culprit must be if they killed someone at the stair case? Am I the only one thinking that?" Asami shrugged.

"Nope, I think it was a very stupid thing to do. It probably wasn't well thought out and just a spur of the moment or something," Kirika blew his bangs out of his eyes.

"Let's discuss the method," Kirigiri said, "Hisame Kei's face was badly injured, and with the blood stained wall it's obvious that he was smashed into the wall."

"Well if you put it that way,**couldn't he just have tripped or something**?" Hiro suggested.

Could it really have been an accident or suicide? No wait; there was something about him that pointed that he didn't. What was it?

**Evidence: Hisame Glasses**

"No, it couldn't have. He was missing his glasses, I've never seen him without them, the culprit probably took them," I said.

"Why would you want to take somebody's glasses?" Murasaki tilted her head.

"Okay well it still could've been an accident. Somebody could've accidently run into him so he fell into the wall. Then they could've tooken his glasses for...whatever reason," Hiro said.

"But who could've done such a careless thing?" Ishino asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Only one person would be able to be that reckless. Our very own klutz, Kasai Nozomi," Kirika pointed his finger at me.

"What!?" I accidently shouted. He can't possibly think it was me!

"That's ridiculous! Nozomi-chan would never-" Murasaki got interrupted.

"I-It's not crazy," Yamamoto said nervously.

"What do you mean?" Togami asked.

"The crime was committed on the Second Floor Staircase, so anybody on the second or third floor would be suspicious, right?" Yamamoto said.

"Where are you getting at?" Suzumi chimed in for the first time.

"R-Right! That **doesn't prove anything that Nozomi-chan did it**!" Murasaki fought for me.

**Evidence: My Alibi**

"No, Kasai, you told me that you were on the third floor around the time of the murder. Yamamoto can back me up," Kirigiri said.

"R-Right..."

Kirika scowled, "so, she did do it. Alright then, that was short. Monokuma we're ready to-"

"Just wait a second! I didn't do it!" I shouted. I didn't kill Hisame, I didn't! What can I say to prove to them that I didn't?

"There's**no evidence proving your innocent** though..."Asami sighed.

**Evidence: Blood Trail**

"Just wait a second, at the crime scene there was blood trail leading to the second floor," Murasaki said.

"So?" Kirika said.

"Nozomi-chan arrived from the third floor, right Yamamoto?" she asked.

"You're right."

"Then she couldn't have possibly committed it, because it leads to the second floor. Unless she can teleport or go invisible, there's no way she could have made the blood trail then run back to the third floor without being noticed."

"I see. Then she's clear, for now at least," Togami said.

"So we're back to square one," Naegi said.

"So that's it? We have **no more evidence**?" Kirika asked.

**Evidence: Bloody Ring**

"No, Togami, the blood trail lead to the Boy's Locker Room and the Pool. You said you found a bloody ring, right?" I asked.

"Yup, right here," he threw the ring at me.

"T-That ring..." Asami stuttered.

"Right, weren't you looking for a ring Asami-san?" Hiro asked.

"Is this it?" I held it out.

"Yeah it is..." his face became immediately pale, "b-but I've been missing that ring for days! That doesn't prove anything!"

"Let me explain then, with these," he held out a broken pair of glasses.

"And you didn't mention those earlier because?" I twitched.

"There was still a chance that you were the culprit, so I wasn't going to reveal ALL of my discoveries to you," he hmphed, "I found them in the pool locker along with the ring."

"That doesn't prove anything!" he slammed his hands against the wooden railing.

"Let me explained. Hisame Kei took your ring and when you found out you got mad and pushed him down he stairs. When you realized he was going to die you quickly took your ring and his glasses and hid them in the locker."

"But, why would I hide it where someone can find it!? Wouldn't I put it in my pocket or something? And why would I take his glasses?" he asked getting ticked off.

"It's over Asami Akito, there's **no evidence proving your innocent,**" Suzumi said.

**Evidence: Asami's Alibi**

"No, I asked Asami where he was and he said his room, the first floor," I said, "but he was alone..."

"Then **he could've been lying**," Ishino said.

**Evidence: Kirigiri, Naegi, and Togami's Alibi**

"Kirigiri, Naegi, Togami, you all were at the dorm area, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," Naegi was the only one to reply.

"Did you notice Asami leaving his room anytime soon?"

"Now that you mention it, I saw him enter his room but never leave it," he replied.

"Then **everyone else is a suspect**? Square one again?" Ishino complained.

**Evidence: Yamamoto's Alibi**

**Evidence: Suzumi's Alibi**

"No, Yamamoto and Suzumi both gave alibis," I stated.

"Just because they have alibis doesn't make them innocent," Togami said.

"Why don't we all just say where we were? Maybe we can find out who's lying?" Asami suggested.

"Well you all know where I was," Togami sneered.

"We have alibis for Me, Kirigiri, Naegi, Togami, Asami, Yamamoto, and Suzumi. The only people we need now is..."

**Seven** of us have alibis. There are ten of us, so **three **people still need alibis. Which three people haven't gaven alibis yet?

"Ishino Tamaki, Ichijou Hiro, and Kirika Rin. You guys still haven't given us your alibis."

"Well I was in the Girl's Locker Room," Ishino started fanning herself as if she just finished a work out.

"I was in the cafeteria with Suzumi-san, right?" Hiro said.

"Yeah," she stated.

"Kirika? Where were you?" Naegi asked.

"**I was in the Art Room on the third floor**," he shrugged off.

"That's a lie!" I shouted remembering that the Art Room was empty when I checked it.

"It's not!"

Come on Nozomi, you can do this, just have Kirka admit he wasn't in the Art Room.

After a steady fight he finally decided to admit himself, "alright if you checked and I wasn't there then I was probably in the**Art Room's Storage Room checking for supplies**."

**Evidence: Broken Door**

"No there's no possible way you could've been in there. The door's broken, apparently it's been broken ever since we've been here, right Monokuma?" I asked the bear who was happily eating takoyaki.

"Yup, that door hasn't been able to open ever since you all got here," he shrugged continuing to eat his takoyaki.

"Then, Kirika, we'll ask you again, where were you?" I asked.

"I...I was**in the library reading** fashion magazines," he quickly said.

**Evidence: Yamamoto's** **Alibi**

"Yamamoto, you were in the library. Did you see him?" I asked.

"No I didn't," he squinted glaring at Kirika.

"Oh what? Now you're all ganging up on me!? What the hell did I do wrong?"

"Kirika, if you could give us a confirmable alibi we can find out if you're the culprit or not," Kirigiri said.

He shifted around adjusting his grey scarf and just sighed standing there in complete silence.

"I think we have our answer," she said.

"Ok, then Monokuma we would like to vote," Ishino cheered pumping her fist in the air.

"Yup! You're all correct! The one to kill Hi-kun was none other than our very own Kirika Rin the Model! Pupu, model..." Monokuma pumped his fist in the air, throwing takoyaki everywhere.

"Ehh, Rin did!? Why Rin!?" Asami slammed his arms on the wooden railing.

Kirika shuffled around not knowing what to say. He didn't look guilty, but he didn't look innocent. He looked as if this was all a dream and he just wanted to wake up. If it was a dream, it'd be a poor, sadistic dream which anyone would want to wake up from.

He finally sighed and explained himself, "I don't want to endanger you all, so I'll make this brief. I knew Hisame before this whole...incident."

"If you knew him, wouldn't he be at the bottom of your kill list then?" Ishino asked with confused eyes.

"...Anyways, I grabbed him by his hair and slammed him into the wall...I didn't plan for him to die, I just planned for him to get injured and..." he stopped speaking.

"And have him tell us you attempted to murder him if he lived? Why would you do that?" Kirigiri asked.

"I can't answer that. I also can't answer why I stole Akito's ring and Hisame's glasses, so don't ask," he shook his head looking as if he did want to tell us but something was restraining him back. "Anyways, let's do this Monokuma." He walked away from him post and walked up to me.

"Sorry I tried framing you," he held hit hand out to me. I took it and attempted to shake it but right after I took his hand he slipped something in my sleeve and kept walking.

"You seem the most sane and trustworthy here, so I'll give this off to you. Just make sure Akito makes it out alive," he whispered when he passed me, "alright Monokuma, what do you have to offer?" He stood in front of the evil bear.

"Ah geez, you're no fun just walking up here taking the execution calmly. Oh well! Alright then, it's time for our lovely execution!" he grabbed a gavel and slammed the red button.

-**(A/N: Gory, maybe? I dunno, not as bad as Tori's but still gory)**

There was a stage with a runway and a banner in the back that said 'Red Carpet'. We were standing at the end of the runway, pretty far but close enough so Kirika could see us and vice versa. He started running towards us until he noticed a bear trap to his left. He slowed down realizing another on to the right. While he kept walking further up the runway, more and more bear traps and other traps started appearing. He mazed his way through already being halfway done until there was a flash.

Monokuma was holding a camera and kept clicking as if he was a photographer. More and more flashes came frome everywhere and started blinding us, especially Kirika because they were all aimed at him. He kept walking slowly up the runway until he tripped over a bear trap and had his arm fall into another one.

His reflexes kicked in and his other arm fell into the one next to it. He quickly got up and started running with pain in his eyes. He fell again, this time his stomach got caught. Again, his leg. His other leg. His neck. He fell down from the weights of the traps and started crawling. Eventually he stopped and stopped moving at all. The flashing lights stopped and the runway was completely covered in blood, making it look like a red carpet.

\- **(Longest. Execution. Ever. But it's over now)**

Monokuma started posing on the blood red carpet as I took the chance to look what Kirika had slipped in my sleeve. It was a key with a pink tag showing that it belongs to the Girl's Locker Room. He must've gotten it during the Investigation when both Locker Room's were open.


End file.
